Empaths
Empaths Empaths are any trainers, from any regions, whom have the ability to communicate and utilize the powers of any legendary. For example, the empath of Mewtwo has formidable psychic powers. All empaths are most powerful when battling alongside their legendaries. Sometimes, based on the current emotion and the magnitude of that emotion, an empath will take the form of their pokemon. The emotion of sadness or rage makes them have extreme power and speed to attack the agitator. Relationships with other empaths Empaths usually follow two paths when interacting with other empaths. It is common for empaths of opposite genders to fall in love, while empaths of the same gender get infuriated around each other. Examples of these rivalries are the one that exists between Luke (Silver look alike) and Percy (Ethan look alike). They are the empaths of Lugia and Ho-Oh, respectively. However, Krystal (Crystal look alike, empath of Suicune) harbors strong feelings for Percy (mainly shown in her reactions to Percy's random outbursts of romantic words). Altogether, there is rarely a neutral reaction between empaths. These reactions cause difficulties when they are in large groups, which is why they are spread across dimensions, in hopes to avoid all out war. However, they tend to get along for the greater good, like when they had to join forces to save Arceus from capture. Also, if an empath falls in love with a non-empath, they will be immune to the emotional forces that govern the reactions of meeting other empaths. Empaths also typically mirror their legendary's feelings of other legends, for example Mesprit's empath having an enormous crush on Azelf's. This goes on in much the same way for every Empath. Powers Empaths have the main power of the pokemon who selected them. The empath of Giratina can travel through the Distortion world and physically contact ghosts. The empath of Ho-Oh is able to use the power of all pokemon who trust him fully (Rainbow). The empath of Lugia is a psychic, but extremely oriented toward aquakinetics. (Lugia's ability to control currents). Mesprit's empath is extremely oriented to coupling other empaths, causing many awkward moments between them. List of Empaths (Kanto-Unova) Chris Clairvoy: Empath of Mewtwo, married to Daisy Oak. Daisy Oak: Empath of Mew Tica: Empath of Arcticuno Kruger: Empath of Zapdos Flera: Empath of Moltres Percy: Empath of Ho-Oh Luke: Empath of Lugia Krystal: Empath of Suicune Lisopa: Empath of Raikou Koren: Empath of Entei Will: Empath of Celebi Drake: Empath of Rayquaza May: Empath of Groudon Wally: Empath of Kyogre Mistra: Empath of Latias Lumino: Empath of Latios William: Empath of Jirachi Chris Johannason: Empath of Giratina Shade: Empath of Palkia Cynthia: Empath of Dialga Jasmine: Empath of Heatran Clera: Empath of Mesprit Knowla: Empath of Uxie Willhelm: Empath of Azelf (None for Arceus, Cresselia, Darkrai, Manaphy or Phione) Nico: Empath of Zekrom and Cobalion Bianca: Empath of Reshiram and Terrakion Cheren: Empath of Kyurem and Virizion N: Empath of Keldeo and Victini Iris: Empath of Landorus Ghetsis: Empath of Thundurus Alder: Empath of Tornadus Unova is the only place with Dual empaths, possibly due to its mysterious past. Notes I have this all as an idea of a fanfiction. Or multiple fanfictions. If you would like, edit and fill out your own OC's as empaths for the unnamed Pokemon. I hope you like the novel idea (or not; don't know). Category:Pokemon Trainers